


why wont 12 a.m just happen already?

by dancetothisbeat



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, Legend of Zelda References, M/M, Mario Kart, Nintendo - Freeform, Ocarina of Time (game), Panera Bread, Video & Computer Games, and i'm aware that panic! was touring the day the switch released, gamestop, leave me be, ryan's a nerd, the band exists but like, the fillet o' fish in this is too iconic, this doesn't take place in canon obvs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancetothisbeat/pseuds/dancetothisbeat
Summary: it's thursday, march 2nd, approximately 11:22 p.m, and instead of sleeping in his nice, king sized bed with his dogs, brendon's been sitting on the cold pavement outside of gamestop because ryan fucked up his switch preorder.





	why wont 12 a.m just happen already?

**Author's Note:**

> for the people that secretly think that ryden is the type of couple that game together.
> 
> i recently opened my 3ds again and am enjoying replaying pokemon moon.
> 
> hope you like this little headcanon!

It's Thursday, March 2nd, approximately 11:22 p.m, and instead of sleeping in his nice, king sized bed with his dogs, Brendon's been sitting on the cold pavement outside of GameStop because Ryan fucked up his Switch preorder.

He shakes his head, gazing at the nearby street lamp, because how does Ryan fuck up a preorder for a Nintendo console? They don't even play games together often because Brendon's always on tour or in a studio and Ryan does... well he does something that keeps him busy for almost the entire day. Brendon's not too sure of what Ryan does.

According to Ryan, he accidentally pressed the 'Pick Up at Store' option while he was entering his credit card information. Which doesn't make sense to Brendon at all because he could have just waited until the store regularly opened at 7 a.m. to pick up his reserved Switch. It wasn't like anyone was going to take it.

"But I've read that GameStop is freezing some people's preorders if their stock is too low," Ryan had said on the drive to the store, to which Brendon quickly retorted, "Then don't buy from GameStop. Simple." 

Ryan just sighed, ignoring him and putting headphones in, which was a clear sign that Brendon had annoyed him. Whatever. Brendon was just trying to be helpful. 

He looks over to where Ryan's sat on his left. Ryan has had them sitting on that pavement since 8 p.m, and while Brendon has been complaining nearly every chance he can get, Ryan brought his 3Ds and was talking to another person that was camping outside.

"Remind me why we're here again," Brendon sighs dramatically, making sure to drape as much of himself on Ryan as he can because he's been forced to sit on concrete for 3 hours and not once has he been let to go to the Panera Bread across the street. And because if Brendon has to hear Ryan and the stranger laugh one more time about chasing Cuccos he might get up and leave.

Which was what he should have done three hours ago.

Ryan shoved him off. "Because I want to pick up my Switch and play Breath of the Wild until I fall asleep." Brendon huffed, crossing his arms. They were quite a bit ahead in line, thanks to Ryan and his punctuality, but seeing the line go from them to the other side of the street was a bit worrying.

He heard a young adult behind them gasp, and they excitingly walked up to them, "I just StreetPassed you and saw you had Ocarina of Time 3D! Mind if we play play together?" Ryan shrugged and let the stranger sit next to him, still carrying his conversation with the person on his left.

So now Brendon was sandwiched in between Ryan and more Nintendo fans who formed a little circle to play Mario Kart together.

"Why didn't you just call Dallon or Spencer?" Brendon asks, tapping Ryan's shoulder. Ryan was playing on the 3Ds and every few seconds he would press the A button and Link would let out a very annoying 'Hyah!' as he rolled. "I bet they would enjoy sitting here much more than I am right now."

"Already asked. They said no," Ryan answers, not paying attention as he continued to travel across Hyrule Field. "And you can't forget when I very lovingly wait for you at the airport every single time you come back from tour." Right when he finished his sentence cheers broke out; apparently someone won the game of Mario Kart. Brendon decided to not pay attention to them and continued to ask questions.

"But why did you stop there, why not ask Z, or Paige or some other friend you have that isn't me?" Brendon still continued to pester him, because these fanboys were now really starting to get on his nerves with their energetic selves and their snapback caps.

" _Brendon_ ," Ryan says, exhaling. "If I let you go to the Panera Bread that you've also been complaining about, will you sit here peacefully?"

He thought about it, but then he realized that the Panera Bread closed nearly two hours ago and got a little pissed again. "I would love too, but as luck would have it, the Panera Bread closed two hours ago. So no. 

Ryan closed his 3Ds; the loud snap from the plastic was enough to make Brendon jump. He shoved the handheld in his jeans' pocket, and handed Brendon a $20 bill. "Go to wherever at this point. I'm a bit hungry, too."

"May the Lord bless you," Brendon thanked him, grabbing the $20 dollar bill excitedly and running past the long line that kept on going. The line seemed to keep on going on and on and on, endless people gathered around the one street mall for their Nintendo Switch. "Want a slice?" someone offered Brendon a piece of pizza, but he politely declined and continued running.

"Hey, Siri? Find me the nearest open restaurants," Brendon ordered, stopping at a traffic light for air. Cars whisked past him even at this ungodly hour. Brendon wonders if any of them were headed to the same GameStop for their Switch, too. He heard on Kotaku that they were expecting the stock to sell out in mere hours. _Hours_. He hopes that Ryan would be able to get his.

"There is a McDonald's about 3 minutes to your left," Siri answered. Brendon didn't care at this point. He was pretty sure that his dogs were getting antsy without him home, not to mention all the commotion they would cause when they finally do get home and Ryan turns into a hermit playing Breath of the Wild for a week straight. He did that when Twilight Princess HD came out. He barely managed, but Ryan was proud for nearly 100% completing the game. 

Brendon keeps walking on the sidewalk, and ever so often does he see a car go by or another pedestrian. He sees a lot of fast food restaurants that aren't McDonald's too, a Chipotlé and a Taco Bell, but all the lights inside are turned off and whenever he nears one he sees that they too have already closed two hours ago. He just sighs and keeps walking to where Siri said the McDonald's was.

Soon enough the famous Golden Arches came into view and Brendon started jogging even faster to get his McNuggets because he was starving. And he was also a bit concerned of being rejected by the employees for showing up to get food about 20 minutes before the dine in restaurant was supposed to close.

He peeked in through the window, the lights were dimmed and a lot of natural light was going into the restaurant. Brendon could see a few employees stationed at the register, and one was out in the booths cleaning tables. He took some deep breaths, hoping that these employees wouldn't muder him anytime soon. Brendon headed on, pushing the door open and walking in the restaurant. The bell rang, and he heard a very loud groan coming from the back. He tried to not let the groan of disapproval get to him, as he raised his head up high on his walk to the register. But considering that while Brendon pretended to be browsing the menu an employee started snickeing, he assumed that instead he looked more like a confused grandparent instead of a cool and collected adult.

"Welcome to McDonald's, what can I get you," the teen mumbled, making it seem like it was more of a blanket statement than a genuine question, but Brendon was determined to get his McNuggets either way. He leaned over the counter, closely examining the menu for no reason other than to stall. He pulled his smile, the one that he usually musters for press photos and interviews and nodded once.

"Hey. I'll take 20 McNuggets, a Fillet O' Fish and two small Caramel Frappés, please," Brendon stated casually, the smile still on his face and even though it may be nearing midnight, he knew he was going to need the caffeine if he was planning to survive thirty more minutes of waiting outside in the cold. 

"Sure," the emotionless employee replied, eyes looking down on the tablet where they were typing out Brendon's order. "That'll be $16.23. Dine in or to go?"

"To go," Brendon said as he handed over the $20 bill Ryan had given him. The clock in behind the employee kept on ticking, the numbers reminding him how late it really was. Brendon shook his head, trying to get the thought out. He was here now, getting fast food for himself and Ryan, and he was going to enjoy those McNuggets and the coffee until the clock struck 12 and all of the fanboys were let loose into the GameStop.

The sound of his reciept printing was what finally brought him back to reality, as he sheepishly laughed, collecting both his change and the reciept from the cashier. Brendon swiftly apologies for not paying attention and retreats to one of the booths close by.

Brendon chose his booth conveniently, in perfect view of the pick up area and of the exit. So that when the food was done, he could simply get up and leave. The atmosphere of the empty McDonald's was much more welcoming than the one surrounding the GameStop, Brendon notices. There was soft music playing on the speakers; some new pop act that he's never heard of. The TVs were on and running, the channel was on CNN and the news anchors were discussing politics or something.

The whiring of the Frappé machine started, and Brendon saw a different employee waiting by the machine. He also could see a few by the friers, presumably frying the McNuggets and the Fillet O' Fish he also ordered. One of them was directly staring at him, a puzzled expression on their face. The employee turned towards the other one, whispering some things while the other nodded happily. Brendon just shrugged their behavior off and began to look out of the window. He must have looked weird, a nearly 30 year old man alone in a fast food restaurant at 30 minutes to midnight. At least he was here for a reason. To get food so Ryan wouldn't die out in the cold with his dumb leather jackets that provided no insulation and his damn persistence that had him sitting for three hours outside.

"Your food's ready, Brendon," an employee called for him with a bag containing his order. Brendon never gave them his name, but he just smiled at them nicely, mouthing a 'thank you' before grabbing the bag from them and leaving as fast as he could before seeming rude.

Brendon retraced his steps back to the street mall with the GameStop. The smell of the food was really getting to him however, as he gently walked with the bag to his side, the contents swaying with every step he takes. Less and less cars were passing by, which Brendon took as a good thing because no one should really be out this hour. But then Brendon figures that he is being slightly hypocritical because here he is, walking on a lonely street at 11:39 p.m, with fast food heading towards Ryan and countless other people. It's kind of awe-inspiring in a way, seeing so many people united with the same common goal. And everyone there was having a good time, even if their chatter and screams were a bit annoying. 

Maybe Brendon shouldn't have under estimated them. Nintendo fanboys are pretty known for being very extreme over their favorite video game franchises. He's heard first hand Ryan's debate on why Ocarina of Time is the most revolutionary game in the Zelda series and how it still lives up to that title decades after its original release. Brendon didn't really know what that meant, but he kept on nodding along and pretended to understand what Ryan was saying.

His arrival to the street mall was met with cheers as more people have arrived in the 10 minutes he spent at McDonald's. People were welcoming him, wishing him good luck in the journey for a Switch and patting him on the back as he walked by them. Quite a few eyed the bag that he was holding, but thankfully as he made his way up the line no one took the food from him. One teenager did almost tell him off because he weaved his way ahead of everyone else, but he just kept on going forward until he finally saw the entrance to the GameStop. 

Turns out Ryan had partaken in the game of Mario Kart. People were gathered around 8 players in a circle, shouting words of encouragement towards the players. Many were cheering excitedly, a few were even recording the mini event. Ryan had a coy smile on his face, his fingers moving to control his kart, all the while other players groaned, many cursed, and a loud "Fuck, man!" came from the player on Ryan's right. 

The sound of the race ending came from the console's speakers as people broke out in applause. Ryan sighed in relief, turning around to high-five some of the audience and to congratulate the other players as well. Once Ryan tagged out with another person was when Brendon finally walked over from where he was spectating a few feet away.

"I could smell the Nuggets from over here," Ryan smiles, moving over to leave room for Brendon to sit next to him. Brendon sits down and begins to set up their little meal, distributing napkins, ketchup, and hands Ryan one of the Frappés. He sees a lot more people looking at them because of their food than before. 

"They're pretty greasy, and I'm pretty sure one of the employees knew who I was," Brendon says, grabbing a Nugget from the box. "And they sort of made fun of me."

"I don't trust the food," Ryan eyes the Fillet O' Fish. He carefully prods the sandwich with one finger, his face being one of disgust. 

"Shut up and eat the sandwich," Brendon speaks through a mouth full of chicken. He knows he's being gross, but does he really care?

Ryan rolled his eyes, taking a bite of the Fillet O' Fish. He slightly gagged, but when Brendon looked at him with concern he just shook his head and took a sip of the Frappé. Ryan did however keep on eating the Fillet O' Fish, a piece of him dying with every bite he took, and by the time he went to go sip on his coffee again, he was met with soggy whipped cream. That made Brendon laugh a little, seeing Ryan desperately move his staw around in the cup trying to find more liquid. He still had a little less than half of the sandwich left, and after struggling for a while Ryan put the Fillet O' Fish away angrily.

"Dude, it's just fish," Brendon's still laughing, because Ryan is being extremely overdramatic over a fish patty and bread that doesn't even taste that bad.

"Brendon, no, that's _disgusting_. No one wants to eat that," Ryan groans, taking one of Brendon's McNuggets because he has nothing left. 

"Try me, Ross," Brendon challenges, grabbing the Fillet O' Fish and taking a huge bite out of it, nearly finishing it and Ryan starts gagging again.

Brendon swallows, it does taste rather off but not nearly as bad as Ryan made it out to be. "See? Not that bad." 

"You're gross."

They laugh, and a soft voice crackles through the speakers outside the store. " _Hello, dear customers. The store will be opening momentarily. Please be patient while the employees set up stock_." A beep signifies the mic being turned off and the part of the line that was close enough to hear the message erupted into even louder cheers.

"I'm going straight to bed when we get home," Brendon states. He feels really tired, even though any movement he's had in the past three hours was walking. Sitting down takes out a lot of energy too.

"Good luck. I'm sure the dogs are going to be all over you."

Brendon definitely didn't forget about their dogs.

"Nah," he counters. "They'll try to seek you out like last time you locked yourself in playing Zelda.

Ryan scoffs. "At least I complete my games." 

"Touché," Brendon admits, and a little part of him likes to cuddle with his dogs at night. He just knows they'll be excited because Ryan and him spent three hours away from home. 

Another crackle came from the speakers. " _Hello, dear customers. The store will be opening in a few seconds. Please be patient and come in an orderly fashion_. An employee steps outside of the stoor and held the door open. The person first in line desperately tried to get in, but the employee blocked the entrance. "I'm letting a maximum of twenty people in at a time," the employee says, and begins to count off people in line. Slowly people start feeding into the store, and Brendon starts to get a little worried if him and Ryan would be able to get in the first batch of people. The employee is counting off, and by the time he reaches nineteen and twenty, it's Ryan and Brendon standing by the entrance. 

"Alright, you two are the last for this batch. Once the store is cleared out we'll start pulling more," the employee beckons them in. Brendon sighs in relief, both because they finally got let in and because the store was kept very warm and illuminated, a very stark contrast from the cold night outside.

A lot of people ran to the shelves to collect their items, hurriedly grabbing consoles and games and accessories to secure their chance at a Switch. Brendon even wandered around the store for a bit looking at the array of plushed Pokémon and other merchandise that they sold. Ryan though, walks up to customer service confidently and asked about his preorder. Brendon decided that he should go up to the counter too.

"Do they have it?" he whispers to Ryan. At this people the twenty people have already formed a line behind them, and Brendon really doesn't want to have strangers watch their every move like they're doing now.

"Yeah," Ryan nods. "They went to get it from the back." Brendon can see how excited he is, hopping back and forth on his heels and playing with a zipper on his leather jacket, which is usually something Brendon does when he's excited, so seeing Ryan mirror him without realising was a bit strange.

"Does it come with games?" Brendon asks.

Ryan paled. "No. Can you get them?"

Why a new console doesn't have game bundles at the time of its release is beyond Brendon, but he nods anyway and walks over to the display.

They had a demo Switch hooked up to the TV, with several posters announces the (very few) launch titles and a few adverstising future releases, such as a new Fire Emblem and Mario. Brendon grabs a copy of Breath of the Wild because he already knows that the little cartridge inside the case would be Ryan's life-blood for the next week or so. Brendon's tempted to open the case and lick the cartridge, but then he sees someone trying to grab a game staring at him so he grabs 1-2 Switch! as well and steps aside. 

Brendon goes back to the counter and sets the two games down in front of him. "Are these okay?"

"Yeah," Ryan nods. "I think you'd enjoy 1-2 Switch!..rapid mini-games seem more like something you would enjoy." 

Brendon raises an eyebrow. "How so?"

"Because," Ryan pats his shoulder. "Any time I try to play Zelda with you it somehow always ends with you leaving out of boredom."

"That's not true!" Brendon exclaims.

"It totally is."

"Name one time I do that," Brendon demands, because he clearly enjoys Zelda and definitely doesn't pretend to like it.

Ryan held up one finger. "When I tried to get you to play Hyrule Warriors Co-Op with me, you chose Ganondorf and couldn't figure out any attack combos, so you ran around the map getting killed by Bokoblins. _Bokoblins_."

So maybe the combos were too hard and confusing for Brendon to understand. And Ganondorf was easily the weirdest character to control. He was slow and bulky but any time Brendon attacked he immediately killed anything.

Ryan held up another. "When I tried to host a Triforce Heroes game with Spencer and we needed one more player and instead of you volunteering to be third player, you ran away claiming that the dogs needed walking."

At least he actually walked the dogs. And he stopped by the hipster coffee shop and bought two coffees and two double chocolate chip cookies because Brendon felt guilty. 

Ryan held up a third. "When I tried to get you to finally play Ocarina of Time, you got mad at me because you couldn't figure out how to get the Kokiri Sword." 

"Okay, _fine_ ," Brendon grumbles. "But that doesn't mean that I don't enjoy Zelda. It's just that it's too slow paced and boring." 

Ryan shrugged. He turned towards the counter once he spotted the employee coming back with his Switch. The box was rather small, with a photo of the console and someone taking it out of the Dock. Brendon still thinks it's scummy of Nintendo for not including any games with it, especially once he saw the cash register illuminate with a $125.80 price tag for the two games. But Ryan happily swipped his credit card, and Brendon knows that Ryan would somehow justify his purchase until he buys something else.

The employee bags their items, wishes them a happy release day, and heads to help out another customer. Most of the first batch of twenty people have already left the store, and true to the store's word, new people are being let in once someone leaves. As Ryan and Brendon step out of the store, someone entering smiled at them, telling them to enjoy their games. Brendon doesn't get why the people around them are being so nice. It's very early, barely past midnight, and there's still excitement everywhere. 

They get in the car, Ryan carefully setting the Switch somewhere safe. "I never thanked you," he says.

"For what?" Brendon asks.

"For waiting with me. That was really nice of you," Ryan starts fiddling with the game cases, trying to break the plastic seal, but failing to do so due to his shaking hands.

Brendon grabs the case, breaking the plastic with the car key, smiling as he hands it over to Ryan.

"Don't mention it."


End file.
